It is known in regard to the raising of animals, particularly cows and dogs, that a device be provided to detect the onset of the birthing process commonly by attaching the device to the vagina or vulva of the animal so that a signal can be generated and communicated to the operator. Examples are shown in European Application 108,330 (Weiland) published 16 May 1984, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,900 (Charlier) issued 28 Apr. 1981 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,583 (Ingle) issued 16 Mar. 1981.
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,677 (de Wit) issued Mar. 24, 1987 is shown an arrangement in which a microphone detects sounds emitted by a sow and/or the piglets and analyzes the sounds to determine the condition of birthing or crushing of the piglets to summon the operator. This arrangement is apparently not currently available in the market place.